


Chrome And Solo

by charlottefrey



Series: Polished To Perfection - Biking AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker AU, Fluffy Smut, Kylo is a driving instructor, M/M, Set in Germany-the one and only biking country, They all live in one house, adorable men being adorable, and something else, as well as Phasma, blame boredbyreality for that, but that would be a spoiler if i told you, i was finally allowed to let it all out, smut in chapter 3, warning lots of nerdy shit about bikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When Armitage decides to use his newly inherited money to finally make his childhood dream of biking come true, he never actually expected his life to turn around this much.Having a real hottie for a driving instructor was bad enough. And then Armitage falls for Kylo and he falls hard.excerpt:Phasma was standing outside the changing room and when she saw that Armitage stepped out, she smiled at him.“Relax,” she said with a smile.“That’s easier said than done,” Armitage replied with a sigh.“Okay, how about I distract you?” She waved him to follow and hung her helmet on the handlebars of a silver Triumph. “This is my bike. It’s a Thruxton R, a so-called café racer. They are called like that because when they got into fashion, people used them to drive from one café to another. It’s meant to be lightweight, usually not more than 200 kg. Café racers are amazing for short distances between 200 and 300 km.”





	1. Guys Being Dudes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredbyreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/gifts).



> SO...  
> I'm back I guess with my 150th work on AO3. This will probably be the last one for a while bc due to a general... lack of support/encouragement/my own motivation I decided to take a hiatus, at least from the SW fandom. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to wish you all Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biking is a very enjoyable sport, practiced by young and old. Throughout the years, it had gained popularity and emancipated itself a sport for the adrenaline hungry.

_“Rey! Are you okay?”_  Phasma’s voice was strained over the comm.

 _“I’m fine, I’m fine!”_  Rey choked on her words, her bike swerving a little on the road leading down the hill.

_“Are you sure? We can take a break… Before you lose control again.”_

_“I’m good. Just… Talk me through the next one if that’s okay.”_

_“I can do that. Which gear are you in?”_  Phasma closed the gap between the two bikes.

 _“I don’t know… I don’t know…”_ Rey sounded as if in panic.

_“Go up until the sixth and down to the fourth. Stay there.”_

_“I’m… I’m in the fourth.”_  Rey shifted the gear with her left foot swiftly.

_“Okay. Good. The next bend is tight. Go down to the second and break with your foot. Stay on the break.”_

_“Yes…”_  Rey went two gears lower, the rear wheel of her bike swerving a little at the sudden change.

 _“If you go slow, you can enjoy the bend properly… Yes, that’s great!”_  Phasma continued to tail Rey while they went through the hairpin.

_“That was… That was actually fun.”_

_“I told you… Do you want to take a break now…”_

_“No! I want to do it again!”_

_“Okay, fine by me. Turn around when you see a chance. Up is always more fun than down!”_

 

When Armitage entered the driving school _Chrome and Solo_ , the dark haired man behind one of the desk looked up immediately. In the yellow light the other’s mismatched features were softened. The man smiled and rose, walking around the table.

  “You must be my special pupil.”

  “I’m Armitage Hux,” he replied and shook the other’s offered hand.

  “I’m Kylo, your instructor. If you’re fine with it… We usually go by first names here.”

  “That’s acceptable,” Armitage said and gave a half-hearted smile.

  “Awesome. You did all the paperwork with Phasma, didn’t you?”  Kylo asked and motioned to the seat in front of the table and went to sit down himself.

  “Yes. I brought the necessary things to the authorities as well,” Armitage confirmed. “I wanted to get the nasty things out of the way quickly.”

  “That’s exemplary behaviour, I just wished all my students would be like that,” Kylo smiled. “Phasma told me that you wanted the full ride.”

  “Yes,” Armitage replied. “I have a vague idea what kind of gear and bike I want, but I would feel a lot better if someone showed me the robes.”

  “You don’t trust the people in the store?” Kylo asked and leaned back, his shirt riding up his pale stomach showing off a trail of dark hair and milky white skin.

  “Not really,” Armitage replied, forcing his eyes up to Kylo’s. “Plus I want someone with experience when it comes to biking, so why not my driving instructor.”

  “Thank you, you flatter me,” Kylo brushed his dark hair back behind a large ear. “Why don’t we get going right away. We can take my bike to the store, you pick some clothes and then we can go on a quick spin. I will lend you some stuff for the initial journey, I don’t want a split head before the first lesson starts.”

  “Afterwards you’d be fine with it?” Armitage asked, smirking a little.

  “Depends on the student…” Kylo replied, mirth dancing in his eyes and a dangerous grin on his lips.

Then he winked at him playfully. Armitage inhaled deeply, the man was practically radiating sexual energy. He asked himself for the tenth time why he actually did this, but this time it was for a different reason.

  “Do I have to write my will before I put my butt on your bike?” Armitage asked and arched one eyebrow.

  “Not if you actually plan on falling off.”

Before he could reply, Phasma, Kylo’s colleague, suddenly appeared from the dark corridor leading further into the building. She looked annoyed and wore full biking equipment.

  “Fucking hell,” she huffed.

  “What happened?” Kylo asked and turned around in his swivelling chair.

  “My new leather gloves just full on dissolved, no idea why.”

A slab of leather landed on the clean glass top of the desk with frightening precision. Kylo frowned and picked it up while Phasma leaned against the wall, silver helmet in one hand and a key in the other.

  “That shitty,” Kylo said and turned the two halves of the glove in his hands.

  “I knew you’d go to _Louis_ today, so I thought I could tag along.”

  “That’s great, then you can take Armitage’s helmet and jacket back,” Kylo said and stood up, vanishing down the corridor.

  “Nice to see you again,” Phasma said and smiled at Armitage. “Are you excited?”

  “A bit,” he confessed with a slight blush.

  “Kylo’s a safe driver,” Phasma promised and winked. “He won’t do anything too crass on your first ride.”

  “What hat size do you have?” Kylo called from the back.

  “57!” Armitage replied and the driving instructor came back with a green monstrosity.

  “Sorry, that’s the only one. I already cleaned it.”

Armitage frowned and took the full face helmet, their hands involuntarily brushing together. Just as Armitage was pulling the helmet down, he felt claustrophobic.

  “Ah shit,” he said and pulled the helmet off immediately.

  “Don’t like full face?” Phasma asked.

  “Just… I don’t like to feel trapped in a small space,” Armitage replied sheepishly.

  “No problem. I’m not a fan of them either,” Kylo said with a gentle smile. “I could lend you one of mine. It’s a flip-up helmet,” he suggested.

  “That would be better, if you don’t mind,” Armitage said gratefully.

  “It’s going to be a bit bigger, but shouldn’t be a problem on the short trip to _Louis_.”

Kylo handed Phasma the green helmet. She rolled her eyes at him and went to return it to wherever Kylo brought it from. Without waiting up on her, Kylo motioned Armitage to follow him.

  “Meet us downstairs!” Kylo called before he pushed open a heavy steel door to a concrete stair descending into darkness.

Hy turned on the light and walked the small steps down, Armitage close behind.

  “This may not look like much, but it’s the road to El Dorado for me. The whole garage is only filled with bikes,” Kylo explained when he pushed open the next door.

The stark white colour of the walls and the bright neon light blinded Armitage for a second. Then he saw the lineup of bikes. He didn’t know much about bikes, but saw that they were both expensive and well taken care of.

  “Armitage,” Kylo called. “You can admire them later, get dressed first.”

The other man was standing in the doorway to a small room littered with biker’s gear. Armitage quickly followed ignoring the smirk on Kylo’s lips and his own fluttering heart. Inside, he quickly noticed everything was at least somewhat ordered. One or two helmets were resting on a small bench above a row of boots. The jacket and pants were hanging from sturdy iron hooks embedded in the rough concrete.

  “Wear this jacket and here you have a helmet. Might be a bit big as I said, but it should do the job,” Kylo handed him a black leather jacket and a blood red helmet with a chrome visor.

  “Uhm, thank you… What about shoes and pants?” Armitage asked, feeling the weight of the jacket in his hands.

  “I’m afraid I need my boots for myself,” Kylo smirked. “I agree pants would be nice, but I have longer legs than you.”

  “That’s your stuff?” Armitage asked, eyes wide.

  “Yeah. We don’t have jackets for people our height upstairs,” Kylo said with a wink.

  “Uh… Thank you,” Armitage blushed.

  “If you don’t mind, could you step outside? I’d like to change and I don’t know if you are comfortable with that,” Kylo smirked again.

  “Yeah, sure,” Armitage replied, a little flustered and walked out, letting the door fall shut behind him.

Phasma was standing outside the changing room and when she saw that Armitage stepped out, she smiled at him.

  “Relax,” she said with a smile.

  “That’s easier said than done,” Armitage replied with a sigh.

  “Okay, how about I distract you?” She waved him to follow and hung her helmet on the handlebars of a silver Triumph. “This is my bike. It’s a Thruxton R, a so-called café racer. They are called like that because when they got into fashion, people used them to drive from one café to another. It’s meant to be lightweight, usually not more than 200 kg. Café racers are amazing for short distances between 200 and 300 km.”

[Phasma and her Triumph Thruxton R](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/169117021724/chrome-and-solo-phasma-tarkin-and-her-triumph)

  “It’s a very beautiful bike,” Armitage said.

  “Thank you,” Phasma said with pride. “The V7 over there is a café racer too. In fact, it’s my old bike. Kylo’s cousin Rey uses it at the moment.”

  “Why didn’t you keep it?” Armitage asked, readjusting his grip on his gear.

  “You can hang your jacket and helmet to the Storm,” Phasma said when she noticed it. She took Armitage by the elbow and lead him to another Triumph, this time to a larger black bike. “To answer your question: The V7 is a nice bike… but the gear is sometimes horrible, a problem a lot of Italian bikes have.” Armitage nodded along as he hung his helmet and jacket over the bike. “And she’s a real italian bitch. Doesn’t like cooler temperatures and hates rain. Other than that, awesome piece of craftsmanship.”

[Rey Skywalker and her Moto Guzzi V7 II Stone](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/169116952984/chrome-and-solo-rey-skywalker-and-her-moto-guzzi)

  “And this one…” Armitage pointed at the black Triumph.

  “That’s Kylo’s bike. It’s a cruiser, designed for longer distances. It’s a more American bike than the café racer. I like the Storm, because it’s really comfortable and despite it’s size, it’s still very easy to handle. Plus it fits Kylo’s personality,” Phasma laughed.

[Ben Organa-Solo and his Triumph Thunderbird Stone](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/169116900144/chrome-and-solo-kylo-organa-solo-and-his-triumph)

  “And by that you mean…?” Kylo suddenly asked, standing behind Armitage.

  “Well, both you and your bike are flashy, but have a good ol’ heart under all that flimsy bullshit,” Phasma said as she smirked at him.

  “I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended,” Kylo replied and shook his head.

Armitage admired Kylo in his gear. The grin on the other’s lips was dangerous and it only added to the bad boy look he sported in his dark leather outfit and the black 3/4th helmet under his arm. Armitage inhaled deeply and slipped into Kylo’s jacket, zipping it up with slightly shaky fingers. It was baggy on his shoulders and hung from them like a stiff potato sack.

  “Let’s roll, I have to take Black Leader to the vet later,” Phasma said as she picked up her helmet.

  “Didn’t Rey take him this morning?” Kylo asked while he put the key into the ignition of the Storm.

  “It’s her day off.”

Kylo gave a hum in response and motioned Armitage to come closer. Nervously, Armitage took a few steps towards him.

  “This here,” Kylo tapped against a slim plastic device on the side of Armitage’s helmet. “That’s the comm. We can talk over this, if necessary.”

  “Okay,” Armitage said and swallowed nervously.

  “No worries. I’ll be gentle,” Kylo said in a mischievous tone.

  “Yeah…” Armitage replied, ignoring Phasma’s chuckle.

  “Put on your helmet and close the chin strap. Only flip it down when you’re comfortable okay? You can still open your visor if necessary.”

Kylo gave him a dazzling smile and flipped his hair back artfully before he pulled on his helmet. A few locks hung out from underneath the shiny 3/4th helmet and Armitage swallowed when Kylo pulled up the zipper of his jacket to his throat, stretching the leather over his chest a little.

With a deep inhale, Armitage put on his helmet, mirroring Kylo’s action. He pulled the flip-up down and was momentarily flustered by the confined space until Kylo leaned over and pushed the visor up with a small smile.

  “Thank you,” Armitage gave a tight smile in response, more a jerk of muscles.

  “Relax,” Kylo gently squeezed Armitage’s shoulder. “This will all pass at some point and you will get to enjoy it all.”

Armitage gave a weird sound before he nodded slowly.

 

Sure, it was enjoyable to lean close to Kylo, one arm slung around his torso and the other one pressed against the smooth metal of the tank. To feel the muscles shit against the leather and the expansion of his chest whenever he inhaled. On the other hand, Kylo was a rough and aggressive driver, at least as far Armitage could tell.

   _“Everything fine over there?”_ Kylo asked when they stopped at a red light.

   _“More or less,”_ Armitage said and relaxed a little when he felt Kylo do the same.

   _“I’m not too rough am I?”_  Kylo tried to turn around to Armitage.

 _“A little maybe…”_  He replied suddenly becoming very aware how close his hand was to Kylo’s crotch and moved it in a jerky motion.

He heard Kylo chuckle before he put the bike into gear and they were off again.

It was weird for Armitage to lean to the side when Kylo did, and he always closed his eyes as to not see the tarmac coming closer and closer, but he began to slightly enjoy himself. Âll too soon the ride was over and they pulled into the parking lot of the biker shop.

  _“You should get off first,”_ Kylo said before he turned the engine off.

Slowly, Armitage slipped off the bike, one arm still around Kylo for balance keeping. He saw the smirk on the others lips and quickly let go as soon as he had ground under both of his feet. He wouldn’t give Kylo the satisfaction of showing that he liked his physique.

Phasma stopped next to them. Armitage had been so preoccupied with Kylo and his first ride, that he hadn’t noticed her taking another bike, not her own. He flipped his helmet up and cleared his throat nervously while the other two stepped off their bikes.

  “That’s my dad’s old Honda Goldwing,” Kylo said when he noticed Armitage’s curious look. “Phas takes her out every once in awhile or else the battery dies.”

[Han Organa-Solo and his Honda Goldwing](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/169117876214/chrome-and-solo-han-organa-solo-and-his-honda)

  “It’s an okay bike. I have no particular feeling towards Hondas,” Phasma said and hung her helmet from the handlebar. “I can pack away your jacket and your helmet so you can go shopping without them.”

  “Thank you,” Armitage said automatically and pulled the helmet off.

Phasma smiled at him and took it out of his hands while he slipped out off the jacket. Kylo watched him, leaning against his Thunderbird. Armitage felt oddly exposed without the heavy, slightly baggy jacket. Luckily, Kylo pushed away from his bike and walked towards the shop when Phasma was finished with packing away everything.

  “Come on, if you want to go for a spin before it gets dark, we have to hurry a little.”

Armitage gave a nervous laugh and followed Kylo inside, Phasma on his heels. The large shop was filled with rows upon rows of leather and textile biking clothes. It smelled of motor oil and leather. A few customers were walking through the aisles, some accompanied by shop consultants.

One girl was leaning against the counter and chatted with her co-worker. When she saw Kylo enter, she smirked and walked over.

  “Hey…”

  “Hey Jessika,” Kylo replied and arched his eyebrow. “Fancy seeing you here.”

  “Oh shut up,” she rolled her eyes. “Hi Phas.”

  “Hi Jess. Are the new gloves in?” Phasma asked after she fist-bumped Jessika.

  “Yeah, you know where they are,” she replied with a laugh.

  “Armitage, this is Jessika,” Kylo said. “This is Armitage.”

  “Nice to meet you,” Jessika said with a smile when she shook Armitage’s hand. “You need the full equipment?”

  “Yes,” Armitage replied.

  “Anything in particular?” Jessika motioned them to follow her as she walked through racks of clothes.

  “I have little knowledge about anything concerning biking, so your professional input would be nice,” Armitage said and gave a nervous laugh.

  “Okay… Generally you have two options: Full fabric gear or leather. Fabric has the bonus of being waterproof, it usually comes with _outlast_ , an inlay for the colder days. Also they usually are very functional even during summer, thanks air-permeable fabrics along the arms. You can zip them open depending on the temperature. Leather is… cooler. Kylo insists on wearing leather at every temperature. So far he has had no heat stroke or lost any toes to the cold. It’s usually more expensive than fabric,” Jessika pulled a jacket from a rack.

“This is a fabric jacket from Vanucci. You can see the back protector and there are some at the shoulders and elbows. All up to european standard obviously. Back in the day, protectors were full plastic, now they are made of a material that hardens under pressure.”

  “It makes the whole experience more comfortable,” Kylo piped in. “Also they are permeable to air.”

  “These are the zippers you mentioned?” Armitage turned a sleeve in his hands.

  “Yes,” Jessika demonstrated it.

  “That’s really handy actually,” Armitage murmured.

  “Oh, don’t tell me you do not want a leather outfit!” Kylo said.

Armitage turned to him and looked into the other’s eyes as he arched his eyebrow. Kylo stood really close to him, but Armitage tried to make it seem as if he wasn’t bothered by it.

  “I can do whatever I want,” He replied and arched an eyebrow.

  “That’s a declaration of war,” Kylo said.

  “Please,” Jessika said and pushed between the two. “I’ll show you some leather jackets.”

She walked off, leaving the two behind for a second. Kylo smirked at Armitage and winked. Then he followed Jessika. Armitage huffed in exasperation.

  “Okay… This is a [ Belstaff ](http://www.belstaff.de/pure-motorcycle/damen-pure-motorcycle/classic-tourist-trophy-bikerjacke-burnished-red/42050008L81N0337-BurnishedRed.html#start=1) jacket,” Jessika pulled a red leather jacket out of the rack and Armitage blinked for a second.

The deep red was mesmerizing and the design of the jacket was simple. He immediately liked everything about it. He was almost starstruck.

  “Boom, someone’s in love,” Kylo said with a laugh.

Armitage gave him a stern look, but still reached out to touch the leather. The material was smooth under his fingers and he smiled.

  “You won’t be in love with the price… 1.195 €,” Jessika said with a small frown.

  “That’s fine. I didn’t expect something as exquisite as a Belstaff jacket to be cheap,” Armitage said and ran his fingers along the sleeves.

  “Do you want to try it on? I could get you a rocker jeans to go with it,” Jessica offered.

  “A rocker jeans?”

  “They look like jeans, but they are made of waterproof textile,” Jessica said. “I should maybe tell you that this jacket isn’t going to be taking well to rain.”

  “Really? How so?” Armitage looked at te lush red of the leather.

  “They are built for design not to last during the worst conditions imaginable. It will hold up, for maybe an hour or two, but it’s likely to be ruined afterwards.”

  “That’s a real shame,” Armitage sighed and took a step back. “I love the colour you know?”

  “I understand. I’d own one myself if I had the money. _But_ there’s hope…” Jessika pulled a red waxed wool jacket from somewhere. “Same cut, same brand, half the price and a lot more weather resistant.”

  “You’re an angel,” Armitage said and laughed.

  “Why do you never tell me that?” Kylo complained.

  “Because so far you’ve not given me a reason to say that,” Armitage shot back and took the jacket from Jessika. “I’ll be in the changing room.”

  “Feisty one,” Jessika said with a chuckle.

Armitage rolled his eyes. Kylo and his constant need to flirt was slowly getting on his nerves. Without waiting on Jessica bringing him the pants, he entered one of the stalls and slipped out of his shoes and pants.

  “Where are you?” Jessika asked.

  “Here,” Armitage replied, sticking his arm out of the stall.

A hanger was handed to him and he retrieved his arm. The jeans looked nice. After he pulled both on, he stepped outside, just in socks.

Kylo and Jessika were chatting, sitting on a large round sofa. Both looked up when Armitage cleared his throat.

  “Nice,” Jessika nodded. “Does the jacket have a bottom zipper?” She asked.

  “A zipper near the hem line?” Kylo, who had taken his jacket off, picked it up and showed it to Armitage. “It connects to one sew into my pants.”

  “I think it does,” Armitage opened his jacket again and let Jessika zip him up.

Kylo stared at him all the time and Armitage somehow knew that the other man would’ve loved to do that himself. He tore his eyes away from his instructor, who, by all means, looked way too good in the skin tight black shirt he wore.

  “Take a seat and let’s see how it fits you,” Jessika said and led him away to a gutted bike.

It was missing it’s engine and exhausts and the leather seat was well used. Despite all that Armitage still felt a weird surge of excitement when he sat down on it.

  “Does anything bunch up weirdly, do you feel a stretch?” Jessika asked as she rounded him.

  “So far, no,” Armitage replied, reaching for the handlebars. “Not even now. Everything fits.”

  “Jesus, you are a blessed creature,” Jessika said and shook her head in disbelief.

  “Really?”

  “It took me five tries to the right outfit,” she replied with a laugh. “Come on, lucky boy, let’s get you some shoes, a helmet and a pair of gloves!”

 

Armitage found himself half an hour later with a good chunk missing out of his bank account on the back of Kylo’s bike. They were leaving the city limits behind and sped off through the forest.

  “ _This is amazing!_ ”Armitage said. “ _I’m getting the hang of this.”_

 _“That’s great!_ ” Kylo replied and laughed.

For a while, neither of them spoke. Armitage clung to Kylo in the bends and whenever his instructor accelerated. It was nice, handing someone the control.

  “ _We’re heading back now. It’s getting darker and neither of us are wearing reflectors._ ” Kylo said suddenly, jerking Armitage out of his thoughts.

He nodded against Kylo’s back and sighed. He would’ve liked to stay here for a little longer, but he’d never admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment!


	2. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain is always very nice for a biker. Because only then can they test whether or nor their equipment is waterproof or not. Sadly I have to add, it usually never really is.

The rain pounded against the windows while Rey paced up and down the corridor at _Chrome and Solo_. Kylo was out with a pupil and hadn’t returned yet. He was over two hours late and the weather didn’t look like it was getting any better in the near future. Then she heard bikes downstairs in the garage and whirled to the door, falling down the stairs. When she burst through the metal door she saw he cousin just getting off his bike.

Both he and his pupil were dripping wet and looked exhausted.

  “Kylo!” She shouted.

  “Rey,” he replied, looking exhausted. “Sorry, meant to call you, but my phone died. You know how life works.”

  “Damn, Leia and I were so worried,” Rey said with a sigh.

  “We would have been home earlier, but the fucking weather. I didn’t want to strain Armitage too much,” Kylo pointed to the redheaded man lying over the front of the training bike.

  “I’m dead,” he merely groaned.

  “Come on,” Kylo walked over to the other man. “You have to get out of these clothes or else you will get pneumonia.”

  “The sweet embrace of death…” Armitage said.

  “You two. Upstairs!” Leia’s sharp voice was heard.

Armitage lifted his head and turned around to look at the chubby woman standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

  “Yes mum,” Kylo said, head bowed. “Come on Armitage.”

Together the two men walked to the changing room, dripping rainwater over the white concrete. Inside, Armitage dropped onto the bench, legs stretched out far.

  “I’m a wreck.”

  “We both are,” Kylo said and pulled off his leather gloves. “My hands are purple…” He gave a weak laugh and held them over to Armitage so he could get a look as well.

  “I bet mine too,” Armitage said and went to struggled with his gloves.

  “Yours are even better than mine!” Kylo said delighted, but only got a look in reply.

Kylo sat down and unbuckled his shoes while Armitage took off his jacket, dropping it on the floor. The rain had drenched the two men down to their socks and shirts. Kylo noted that Armitage’s lips were a little blue.

  “How does this stuff dry?” Armitage asked as he pulled off his shoes with great effort.

  “We will hang it in the laundry room. Should do the job,” Kylo replied and attempted to rub the claminess from his fingers.

  “Huh.”

Armitage stood to pull off his pants, but exhaustion caused him to overbalance. Kylo, barely dressed, jumped forward, almost tripping over his discarded boots and caught Armitage safely in his arms. The man leaned against him, eyes tired.

  “I just feel like a wet potato sack. And I guess I look like one too…” He chuckled and sighed.

  “No, you don’t,” Kylo said softly.

Armitage gave a slow smile and looked up into his eyes. Kylo pulled him a little closer, enjoying the warmth seeping through the tin layers of their shirts. One of Armitage’s hands rested on his naked thigh.

The moment was ruined by Leia hammering on the door.

  “Dinner is ready in half an hour and you are _certainly_ not sitting down on my table _unwashed_!” Her voice was booming, even through the thick metal of the door.

Kylo sighed deeply and Armitage took a step back. With a furious blush on his face, he pulled the pants down, apparently only now realizing that they were both wearing little to nothing. Awkwardly they stood side by side until Rey popped her head in.

  “You ready?” She asked.

  “Yeah,” Kylo replied and walked over to her, Armitage on his heel.

As they walked up the stairs the red headed man got quite an eyeful of Kylo’s behind and had to swallow when he saw the thick thighs and strong muscles. Kylo opened the door leading towards the flats on the upper floors. Meanwhile, Rey turned to Armitage.

  “I’m Rey, Kylo’s cousin. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier,” she said with a beaming smile.

  “Armitage. It’s nice to meet you,” Armitage replied, feeling slightly awkward in only a shirt, boxers and socks.

They followed Kylo up some more stairs without another word spoken between them.

  “There you are…” A young man said, leaning in a doorway on the first floor. “Thought we had to send out a scout team.”

The light that spilled into the half-lit stairwell was yellow and warm. The man himself wore sweatpants and a baggy shirt, his brown hair ruffled and messed up.

[Poe Dameron and his Victory High Ball](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/169117209479/chrome-and-solo-poe-dameron-and-his-victory-high)

  “Yeah… It took longer than expected. The weather was horrible,” Kylo replied, shaking his head. “By the way, this is Armitage and that’s Poe, a buddy from school.”

  “Nice to meet you,” Poe said, beaming at Armitage as they shook hands.

  “Why is everyone here in such a damn good mood? No offence,” Armitage asked, offering a half-hearted smile.

  “None taken,” Poe replied with a laugh. “It’s because today is Lasagna day.” he explained with a gentle smile. “Kylo’s dad’s lasagna is a god-given gift.”

  “You still live with your parents?” Armitage turned at Kylo and grinned slyly.

  “No. _They_ live with _me_. My parents moved in here after me,” Kylo replied with a shit eating grin of his own.

  “You do realize you are chatting in the hallway only in boxers, socks and a ratty T-Shirt?” Another man appeared behind Poe and wound an arm around him.

  “Yes, I am aware Finn,” Kylo replied.

[Finn Dameron and his Honda Rebel](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/169117103104/chrome-and-solo-finn-dameron-and-his-honda-rebel)

  “Are you also ‘aware’ that you are wet and should better go upstairs and take a shower.”

  “Good point Finn. Kylo move it before I get Leia,” Rey said and grabbed her cousin’s arm and dragged him upstairs.

Armitage waved at the two men and followed Kylo and Rey a little meekly. He felt out of place and uprooted in this house, especially without proper clothes on. On the next floor, Rey stood in the door to another flat and waved Armitage inside.

  “You can use one of our showers. It’s in here,” she pushed a door open and turned on the light. “You need a shirt and pants I guess. Maybe socks?”

  “Uh… I don’t mean to burden you…” Armitage said as Rey rummaged through a closet, pulling out a fresh towel.

  “Don’t be daft!” She said sternly and shoved the towel into his hands. “You are our guest and we insist you stay at least for dinner.”

  “Thank you,” Armitage said. “But…”

  “I don’t wanna hear it. You can’t miss Han’s lasagna,” Rey said a little stern.

  “No, uhm… I have a pair of pants, downstairs. I forgot them.”

  “Oh!” Rey’s face turned surprised. “I’ll get them for you.”

Then she was out of the door, leaving Armitage in a stranger's bathroom. He swallowed and gently placed the towel on the sparkling clean sink. The whole bathroom was in fact sparkling clean. He inhaled deeply and took off his clothes, leaving the wet shirt and socks on the floor, but putting his underwear on the folded down toilet lid.

Stepping into the small cubicle, Armitage shivered in the cold air. He looked at the dials, thankful for the fact that they were just like the ones he had at home. When he turned on the hot water, he flinched a little, but soon relaxed. His hair washed into his face and he brushed it back, arching into the hot stream.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

After Armitage had dressed himself in his jeans and the huge t-shirt Rey had laid in front of the door, he stepped out of the steamy bathroom and walked down the corridor, barefooted and slightly distressed. Voices became audible and Hux saw an open door. When he peeked through it, he spotted Rey and Kylo leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

  “Ah, you’re ready to go,” Rey said with a broad smile and set her water glass down. “We can go upstairs.”

  “You can go ahead.”

At Kylo’s words, Rey’s eyes flickered between the two men but she only nodded and walked out of the room. When she brushed past Armitage she winked at him, causing him to flush. The door fell shut with a loud bang. Armitage’s stomach decided that now was the right time for anxiety cramps. He was distracted from his inner turmoil when Kylo inhaled deeply.

  “Uhm… I wanted to ask if you really want to have dinner with us. Like… It would be nice if you wanted to, but… Everyone living in this madhouse is pretty fucking crazy. Maybe apart from Finn. Apparently he’s an angel sent by the Lord if you believe Poe,” Kylo blurted out, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

  “Your mum seems nice. So does Rey and the two young men downstairs. I just don’t want to burden you or your family.”

  “No, no, no, you’d never burden them,” Kylo rushed to say, reaching out to Armitage still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

He stopped his hand halfway to Armitage’s shoulder and dropped him. Maybe he had sensed Armitage’s unease because he smiled at him.

  “Okay…” Armitage said with a small laugh. “Then let’s get upstairs.”

Kylo smiled broadened and the feeling of anxiety left his body a little.

  “Do you need socks?” Kylo asked and looked down on Armitage's naked feet.

  “That would be lovely,” he replied and swallowed.

  “Uhm… I’ll just go get some…” Kylo walked past Armitage out of the kitchen.

When he was alone again, Armitage licked his lips and pressed a hand on his stomach. In the shower, he had barely noticed the cramping and the pain, instead he had thought it to be hunger. Now he was certain it was his anxiety acting up again. Kylo’s nervosity wasn’t helping, especially when Armitage considered his usual behaviour.

  “Here you go.”

Kylo’s huge hand appeared over his shoulder and Armitage grabbed the pair of socks from his fingers.

  “Smileys really?” Armitage asked and turned to the man leaning against the door frame.

  “Rey thinks it’s funny to give me socks for every holiday. I have ones with skulls on them for Valentine's last year, some with dead Santa’s for Christmas and my favourites: knee-length socks with the Queen’s head on it.”

Armitage looked at the pair of socks and back at Kylo. Then his eyes trailed down to the other’s feet. Pink socks with glitter hearts. Why hadn’t he noticed sooner was beyond him.

  “That’s wild,” he said in an unpassionate voice.

  “As I said, everyone’s mad ‘round here.”

  “Don’t go quoting _Alice in Wonderland_ at me,” Armitage said and rolled his eyes.

  “I do whatever I want,” Kylo replied and laughed softly as he watched Armitage pull on his socks.

  “I know,” Armitage replied with a sigh, trying his best to get the second sock over his left foot.

  “Do you need help with that?” Kylo asked in a gently mocking voice.

  “I may be older, but…” Before Armitage could finish the sentence, he lost his balance.

Kylo’s strong hands caught him before he hit anything and yet again, Armitage had to steady his breathing. It had become a sort of regular thing around his instructor and it annoyed him to no end.

  “You are older, but you are clumsier,” Kylo said softly and chuckled.

Beet red, Armitage slipped out of Kylo’s grasp and slipped his sock on.

  “Come on, I’m hungry,” he said to deflect from what happened.

 

The upstairs flat was warm and there were enough people bustling around to make Armitage’s head spin with the mere idea of learning all of their names. Most of the wall were ripped out, leaving an open space that combined living room with dining room. A woman sat in an armchair near one of the floor length windows to a roof balcony.

  “This is my mother, Leia,” Kylo said. “You’ve met her earlier for a quick second.”

Leia’s sharp eyes settled on Armitage and he felt like he was facing an Inquisitor. She lowered the book in her hands and cleared her throat.

[Leia Organa-Solo and her Indian Chief Classic](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/169117285989/chrome-and-solo-leia-organa-solo-and-her-indian)

  “She’s a former principal,” someone said behind him. “So don’t mind her doing that sizing up-bullshit.”

When Armitage turned he saw an older man, whose grey hair was in horrible disarray, reminding him of the mess on Kylo’s head.

  “That’s my ex-boyfriend,” Leia said with a eyeroll. “He’s an idiot,” she stood up and walked over to the three men.

  “You married this idiot. Han, nice to meet you son,” Han stretched out his hand and Armitage shook it.

  “Armitage Hux.”

  “You are one of Kylo’s pupils, aren’t you?” Leia said after she shook his hand too.

  “Yes.”

  “How come? People your age usually don’t try to kill themselves trying out something new,” Leia said.

  “Leia!” Rey came out of the kitchen, carrying a few plates in her hands. “Stop being so… Condescending.”

  “I’d call it brashness,” Finn said and walked past them with two bottles of water in each hand.

  “I don’t mind it Rey, Finn. I grew up with my father… I know what condescending means,” Armitage said with a tight smile. “I wanted to try something new. That’s all.”

  “Your father?” Leia asked, arching her eyebrow. “What about your mother? If you don’t mind me asking.”

  “Sorry, to unlock my tragic backstory you have to have friendship level 5,” Armitage said with a small smirk.

Rey ooh-ed in the back and Han started laughing. Leia gave him a sharp look before she started to chuckled.

  “He’s got thick enough skin for us…” She proceeded to pat him on the shoulder before she and Han went into the kitchen.

  “That was pretty amazing,” Kylo said and gave Armitage a soft smile.

Kylo’s smile made him feel warm and fuzzy. For some reason or the other he felt his face heat up and he looked down on his ridiculous socks.

  “Thanks,” Armitage replied, blushing even more.

Fortunately the others came out of the kitchen to sit down for dinner, saving Armitage from certain death through anaemia.

  “You’ve met everyone, haven’t you?” Han asked as he put a huge helping of lasagna on each plate.

  “Yeah…” Armitage said when Leia resolutely placed a nearly over-laden plate in front of him.

  “Don’t worry, there’s more in the kitchen,” she said with a wink.

  “And here I was, scared of starving to death,” Armitage said sarcastically and laughed.

  “You could ask Black Leader…” Phasma said with a grin. “Maybe you want to share with him.”

  “Don’t talk about my dogs weight, he’s sensitive!” Finn said and sniffed.

  “Sensitive my ass,” Han said, lowering his fork. “He’s fat, that’s what he is.”

Rey almost choked on her mouth full of Lasagna and the rest on the table started laughing, even Finn. While the others talked about something they read in a magazine, Kylo leaned over to Armitage.

  “Black Leader is Poe and Finn’s dog and he’s a bit overweight because Finn feeds him _way_ too much. Thing is, Poe can’t tell Finn no. Leader was Poe’s engagement present to Finn,” Kylo explained, his voice low and his breath ghosting over Armitage’s ear.

  “Wasn’t that the dog, Phasma took to the vet?” Armitage asked.

  “Yes. Luke, my uncle, is a vet and Rey works at his office.” Kylo motioned with his hands. “Han was Luke’s best friend when they were younger and that’s how my parents met. Rey is adopted as well as Finn…”

  “Your family really is complicated,” Armitage said with a chuckle. “But I quite like it.”

Kylo didn’t reply, instead he looked at Armitage with a big, goofy smile. Armitage smiled back, a fuzzy feeling in his chest and head.

This time it wasn’t from anxiety, rather from something positive, but no less scary.

  “How long have you been living here?” Armitage tried to deflect.

  “Uhm, we started working for the previous owner of the school about three years ago. We are running business ourselves since about a year. We moved in along with Rey when we started, then after four month came my parents and last year Finn and Poe rented out the third flat,” Kylo replied. “It’s nice and weird at the same time to have everyone you love around.”

  “I assumed as much,” Armitage said and laughed.

 

After dinner, Leia suggested that Armitage could stay the night, but he insisted on getting back home to feed Milli and Merva. At the mention of his cats, Rey started asking him a thousand questions until Han shooed her out.

  “I’ll bring you to your car,” Kylo said when they walked down the stairs. “You don’t have an umbrella do you?”

  “I have one in my car,” Armitage replied with a small smile. “Thank you.”

  “No problem.”

  “I mean, for everything. Dinner and the clothes…”

  “Really, it was no big deal for us,” Kylo unlocked his flat and pulled on some shoes. “Yours are downstairs aren’t they.”

  “Yeah,” While he was leaning against the doorway, Armitage glanced down on his socks and smiled a little when he saw the design.

  “Let me get them for you, the garage is really cold,” Kylo said and closed the door again.

They walked down the stairs in silence. Armitage waited while Kylo went to get Armitage’s shoes and bag. After Kylo had handed Armitage his shoes he went off to find and umbrella.

 “Where’s your car?” Kylo asked Armitage when he opened the backdoor.

  “Down the road, over there,” Armitage replied and pointed to a black Audi A4.

  “Nice car,” Kylo said and opened the umbrella.

He held his arm to Armitage and smiled at him. Armitage rolled his eyes and took the other’s arm. Together they walked over the sidewalk, water rushing through the gutter to their side. It was cold and damp, making Armitage grateful for the warmth Kylo offered. Subconsciously he leaned against the other man and smiled to himself. When they stood in front of Armitage’s car, he unlocked it and slipped in. Kylo held the umbrella over the door and leaned down.

  “I’ll text you regarding the next lesson okay?”

  “Sure,” Kylo replied with a smile. “Please text me when you get home so I know you haven’t drowned.”

  “I will,” Armitage answered with a laugh. “Until then.”

Kylo stepped back from the car and Armitage pulled the door close. When he rolled off the sidewalk, he watched Kylo through the rear mirror. Something clenched in his chest and a giddy feeling arose.

He felt as light headed when he parked his car in the underground garage of his apartment block and rode the elevator up. And the feeling became even worse after he sent Kylo a picture of his two very hungry cats and received a row of emojis.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment!


	3. Almost, fucking almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are a biker, you live with the danger. You play with it.   
> But sometimes the others aren't playing fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter is dealing with biking accidents, nothing graphic, no-one gets hurt (apart from a re-telling of another accident but also non-graphic).   
> To repay you, there's smut (or at least the begining of smut, I might write some more)

The days and weeks passed by without Armitage noticing properly. For once in a very long time, he had fun going out and spent time with people who didn’t work for him. Kylo was easy to talk to and Armitage found himself falling more and more each time they saw each other. 

  “ _ Okay, that wasn’t so bad! _ ” Kylo said over the comm.

  “ _ It was great fun! _ ” Armitage confirmed. “ _ I’m slowly getting the hang of this! _ ” 

  “ _ You better be, we only have like three lessons to go! _ ” Kylo replied with a laugh.

  “ _ Yeah _ ,” was Armitage’s lame answer. 

The excitement was drained from his system when he thought about that. He liked this, no he actually loved it. To be the centre of Kylo’s undivided attention. 

The moment of distraction was fatal. A large truck came towards Armitage and swerved into his lane. He stared at the large mass of steel and tires in shock before he did the only thing his frantic brain told him to do:  _ Avoid collision _ . 

He wretched the handlebars to the side, steering into the next best field. He hit the ditch and was slammed into the ground. For a moment he only saw field and ditch before he found himself on the side, one leg trapped under the bike. 

His heart raced, his breathing was rapid and his head spun with pain and schock.

Armitage remembered what Kylo hat told them to do: Turn the bike off. The engine cut out as soon as he hit the red switch. Armitage opened the flip-up before he ripped his gloves off. For a few seconds he struggled with the bike until he could pull his leg out from under it. 

His hands shivered as he undid his helmet and dropped it to the side. Armitage stared at the bike with unseeing eyes, blinking every now and then. He felt cold and hot all the same. The bike had hit the field at such speed, the handlebars on the right as well as part of the engine were stuck in the soft earth. 

Armitage barely noticed Kylo running towards him. 

  “ _ Armitage _ !” He shouted at the top of his lungs. 

  “I’m fine,” he said and stood up, still a little unsteady.

  “Jesus Christ, you were suddenly gone,” Kylo grabbed Armitage. “Are you hurt?” 

  “No, no…” 

  “I was so worried,” Kylo pulled him even closer.

  “I’m fine,” Armitage replied and put his hands on Kylo’s shoulders and neck. “Seriously, I’m okay.” 

Kylo’s dark eyes were searching Armitage’s face and Armitage saw the horror in them. He smiled softly and rubbed his fingers against the other’s neck. 

  “I’m  _ fine _ ,” he repeated softer this time. “Don’t worry…” 

  “But I do damnit. You were gone and I only saw the lorry in my mirrors… Can you imagine the horror?” Kylo whispered. 

  “I’m sorry.”

  “It wasn’t your fault.” 

Kylo’s arm had tightened around Armitage while they spoke and they now stood pressed against each other on a muddy field. Armitage’s eyes flickered down to Kylo’s lips and he whispered  _ fuck it _ before he closed the gap. 

The kiss was intense and Kylo threw in all he had. Armitage let him lead, holding on tight. Kylo smelled of leather and slightly sour sweat, but Armitage knew he wasn’t any better. To be held by Kylo was as reassuring as he had imagined it. Slowly, he pulled back. 

  “Was that the damsel in distress kiss?” Armitage asked and smirked. 

  “It wasn’t. This is the damsel in distress kiss,” Kylo replied and  _ tipped _ Armitage before kissing him again. 

 

After Kylo had made a few calls, he returned to fetch his bike. Armitage had more time to examine the remains of his bike. The exhausts seemed to be permanently ruined and he wondered what the crash had done to the handlebars as well as the front wheel, who had both taken the brunt on the crash.

  “You okay?” Kylo asked after he was back at Armtiage’s side. 

  “Yeah. I’m used to dangerous sports,” he said with a shrug. “I did horse riding when I was a kid, I go skiing and rock climbing.” 

  “Still, it’s weird… or rather unusual for someone to be this relaxed,” Kylo said and put an arm around Armitage.

  “I guess,” he replied. “As I said, I’m used to it. Knowing I just barely stayed alive.” 

  “You’re a tough one aren’t you,” Kylo kissed his cheek. “I admire that.” 

  “What happened at your first crash?” Armitage asked and finally looked away from the mangled bike. 

He was just in time to catch a pained expression on Kylo’s face. 

  “I was 18, had my licence for three month,” Kylo began. “My dad was with me as well as my mum. I rode my uncle’s bike that day, a large Harley Davidson Fat Bob. There was gravel on the road and I slipped on it in a bend. The bike’s almost 300 kg and it simply pulled me with it. We crashed into a stone wall and I broke my foot on impact.” 

Kylo looked down on his feet and swallowed. 

  “My dad was scared shitless, my mum fortunately kept a cool head and called the ambulance,” Kylo sighed. “It was a right mess. Didn’t speak to my uncle for almost a month after that. Luke eventually came to our house to talk about it. He wasn’t mad at me, only incredibly worried about my health.”

Kylo gave a dry chuckled and glanced at Armitage. 

  “You didn’t have to tell me,” Armitage said softly. 

  “Yeah, but you asked and I guess I wanted to share something with you,” Kylo replied and leaned down to Armitage. “Apart from bodily liquids.” 

He kissed Armitage soundly. Without a second thought, Armitage clung to Kylo’s shoulders and held on for dear life. When they pulled apart, Armitage chuckled. 

  “You’re the worst,” he said and smiled. 

  “I know.” 

 

Just an hour later, Armitage found himself again on the back of Kylo’s Storm, clinging to Kylo. This time it was different. Despite the accident, he was not scared in the slightest. He trusted Kylo with his life now and was excited to be so close to him again. 

Kylo’s body had always held sexual appeal to him but now that he had gotten a taste he wanted more. Much more. Kylo seemed to have the same problem, if the constant squirming was anything to go by. When they finally arrived, Armitage jumped off the bike and pulled the helmet off. 

  “Armitage!” Kylo said, keeping the bike barely in balance. 

  “Sorry, sorry,” Armitage mumbled and brushed a hand through his sweaty hair. 

  “So eager...” Kylo said, sitting on the now parked bike with a large smirk on his face. “It seems out of character.” 

  “Do you know what wouldn’t be out of character?” Armitage asked and pulled Kylo off the bike. “If I…” Slowly he let his hands run down Kylo’s chest. “...did this.” 

He grabbed Kylo’s half hard erection through the leather of his pants. Armitage knew his grip bordered on painful, but the gasp Kylo made was clearly aroused. Armitage looked up at Kylo, whose head was bent and he panted loudly. Their noses brushed and Kylo gave a strangled laugh. 

  “Yeah this is really you.” 

Without a warning, Armitage’s neck was grabbed and Kylo angled his lips further up. Now it was Armitage’s turn to let out a gasp. 

  “What are you going to do with me?” Armitage asked, eyes boring into Kylo’s.

Slowly he released Kylo’s dick and put his hands on Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo’s lips twitched into a smirk. 

  “So many things Armitage, so  _ fucking many things _ .” 

Armitage almost fainted at the possessive tone of Kylo’s voice. 

  
  


How they got all the way up the stairs, into Kylo’s apartment and out of their heavy biking clothes was a mystery to Hux. 

The only thing he knew that everything Kylo did with his hands while he pressed Armitage against the wall in his bedroom was driving him insane. He panted heavily when Kylo took a step back. 

  “Holy shit…” Armitage said and laughed. “Never thought we’d do that.” 

  “I always dreamed about it, but i was always sure I’d never get to see you like that,” Kylo said and pulled his shirt off. 

Armitage gave a very undignified wheezing sound and slid down the wall a bit further. 

  “Armitage? You okay there.” 

  “No… I just found out that it’s possible to have a Michelangelo statue as a driving instructor,” Armitage burst out in a rush.

  “Darling…” Kylo pulled Armitage up and against him. “There’s no need to sweet talk me when you’re already about to get ravished.” 

  “Don’t say ravished,” Armitage panted out, feeling Kylo’s erection on his naked hip. “It sounds cheesy.” 

  “Then I’ll be as cheesy as I want to,” Kylo replied, pulling his boxers down. 

  “I created a monster,” Armitage said before he felt himself being lifted up. 

  “Yeah,” Kylo laughed and kissed his cheek. “And you’re about to fuck that monster.” 

Armitage laughed and wound his arms around Kylo’s neck. He kissed his monster until both were breathless. Laughing they fell into bed. 

  “Shit,” Kylo pulled Armitage close and buried his face in red hair. 

  “Is your intention to fuck me or cuddle me?” Armitage asked playfully. 

Kylo lifted his face and flipped them over so he covered Armitage’ slim body. He smirked and kissed Armitage’s right cheek, mouth drifting further down.

  “Who said I can’t do both?” 

Kylo’s voice was merely low whisper against Armitage’s ear, but Armitage groaned in response and a shiver went down his body. Without much thinking he wound his arms around Kylo’s back and pulled him snugly against himself. 

  “Armitage…” Kylo moaned and ground down.

Their erections slid against each other and Armitage moaned loudly. Kylo groaned before he kissed Armitage’s neck softly. He sat up a little, putting pressure on both their crotches in the process. 

  “I’ve never seen someone this beautiful,” Kylo confessed and bent down, kissing the tip of Armitage’s nose. “You’re like a painting.” 

  “A statue and a painting, we do make a fitting couple,” Armitage joked and reached into Kylo’s black hair. 

Kylo laughed and bent down to kiss Armitage on the mouth. He sighed into the kiss as Armitage ran his nails across Kylo’s neck. Pulling back, Kylo smiled softly. 

  “Do you mind?” 

Kylo let his hands slip down Armitage’s side, making the other man shiver. Finally it came to rest on the swell of Armitage’s ass. 

  “Not the slightest,” Armitage was breathless and laughed softly when Kylo slipped away, but not without gently pinching Armitage’s butt. 

Perched on his elbows Armitage watched how Kylo slipped on a condom and pulled out a bottle of lube. Kylo caught him staring and grinned at Armitage before he climbed back on the bed, slightly awkwardly with the bottle in his hand. 

Armitage let himself fall back on the bed with a sigh and let himself be kissed. Slowly, Kylo trailed his fingers down Armitage's chest. 

  “I have to warn you…” Armitage said when Kylo’s fingers circled his hole. “I’m really loud.” 

Kylo smirked.

  “And why is that a problem?” 

Before Armitage could answer, he was soundly kissed by Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and if you enjoyed it please leave a comment!


	4. Meet the Family 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward morning after with the fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I went on my last ride this year!!   
> Also: i added the moodboards with links to the chapters

Waking up cuddled against Kylo was one of the best things in the world, Armitage decided the next morning. It was warm, comfortable and Kylo’s strong arms held him tightly. The blinds weren’t shut and the dim sunlight illuminated the mess they had made.

Armitage closed his eyes, flushing a little in embarrassment when he thought about the last night. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed himself this much. Kylo was not just an amazing driving instructor _and_ one of the best looking men Armitage knew _and_ really nice. No, he was also incredible in bed.

  “I thought I dreamt all of last night,” Kylo suddenly murmured into his neck. “Apparently I didn’t.”

Armitage chuckled softly and reached into Kylo’s hair to tangle his fingers in the messy locks. It was oddly comforting to have Kylo kissing his neck and shoulders. In fact, everything that had happened after the accident had been weird. It was a good weird, but still weird. Armitage turned slowly to face Kylo.

  “You okay?” Kylo asked gently and brushed Armitage’s hair out of his eyes.

  “Yes… Yes,” Armitage confirmed. “I’m just thinking.”

  “About what?” Kylo asked with a small smile, eyes tracing Armitage’s freckles.

  “Everything. Us. Biking,” Armitage replied

  “Why the solemn look then?” Kylo asked.

Despite the soft, worried expression on Kylo’s face, Armitage detected a hint of unease in his tone. Instead of answering right now, Armitage kissed Kylo gently.

  “That’s just my face,” he said and kissed Kylo’s nose. “I always look like that when I am deep in thought. In fact I’m really excited that we’re like… An item.”

Kylo gave a relieved laugh and pulled Armitage closer. After a few more kisses, Kylo shifted back and smiled broadly.

  “I’m also glad we’re an item.”

Armitage grinned back and was about to say something when his stomach growled. Kylo looked down and laughed out loud.

  “I’m sorry for ruining the moment!” Armitage said and laughed himself.

  “I think my parents made breakfast,” Kylo turned to pick up his clock to check the time. “Yep, it should be ready by now. Up for my horrible family again?”

  “You mean your lovely family?” Armitage replied.

Kylo laughed and kissed him softly.

  “Whatever you say.”

 

Leia sat together with Han and Phasma at the table when Armitage and Kylo entered.

  “Morning!” Leia said cheerfully. “Do you want coffee or strong coffee?” She asked Armitage as the two men sat down.

  “Ah, I’d like strong coffee,” Armitage replied.

While she poured the cup, Han and Phasma shared a look Armitage found hard to interpret. Kylo held the breadbasket into his direction and Armitage picked out a plain bread roll before he took the cup from Leia’s fingers.

  “So, what do you two have planned for today?” Phasma asked nonchalantly while she picked at her scrambled egg.

  “We haven’t talked about that yet,” Kylo said without looking at her. “Do you have to go home to your cats?”

  “I can text my neighbour to give them food,” Armitage replied.

Han put his mug down slightly harder than necessary and looked at the two men.

  “You were bloody loud last night,” he said.

Kylo choked on his coffee and Armitage dropped his knife into his lap. Both shared a look of utter horror and Armitage pulled a face.

  “Goddamnit Han, we all agreed on not mentioning that!” Leia snapped and shook her head. “Really, don’t mind the old grump. We’re all quite happy that you two are finally together.”

Leia gave them both a bright smile. It took all of Armitage’s good manners to smile back instead of fleeing the scene. Kylo gave a weak sound and made an attempt at a smile.

Thankfully Rey, Finn and Poe entered the flat. Neither of the three said a word about the last night. Armitage retrieved his knife while Ben dried his face. After everyone had sat down an exchanged _Good Mornings_ , Leia let the plate with scrambled egg circle.

  “The weather’s supposed to be really good today,” Poe mentioned while he piled food on Finn’s and his plate. “We could go out for a ride?”

  “That would be really nice!” Rey said excitedly. “We haven’t been out together since ages.”

  “Armitage, Kylo, do you two want to accompany us? It will only be a small tour, about three hours?” Leia asked while she buttered her toast.

  “Well…” Kylo looked at Armitage with a questioning look. “You see, Armitage had his first accident yesterday…”

Everyone looked up and Rey almost dropped her fork. Around the table, everyone looked at Armitage with genuine concern. He felt like a bug under a microscope for the first few seconds until Leia reached across the table to take his hand.

  “Are you okay?” She asked gently.

  “Yeah… I mean I have a few bruises and the bike’s ruined, but I’m good,” Armitage said and shrugged. “It was a bit of a schock, I guess?” Everyone at the table murmured in agreement.

  “Oh dear,” Leia squeezed his hand before letting go. “That’s the first time. Let’s hope you won’t have a second one soon.”

  “What happened?” Phasma asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

  “Uhm, a truck came towards me, slightly on my lane…” Armitage began and a cold shiver went down his back. Kylo noticed that and took his hand. “I panicked and drove into the field. It was all kinda fast and messy.”

  “At least you weren’t hurt,” Poe said with a small smile. “Finn’s first accident was a bit more… Dramatic,” he said after he took a breath.

  “Yeah…” Finn ducked his head and gave a lopsided frown. “I wanted to overtake a tractor, but I didn’t see that he was about to drive into a field on the left side. So, when he turned, I went under the wheels and well, my bike got mangled… Due to a miracle I slid underneath the tractor and out on the other side, with only mild bruising.”

Armitage gaped. Finn gave an apologetic smile. It did sound like a proper horror story and could’ve very well been Finn’s demise.

  “These things happen,” Han said with a shrug. “Luke lost his right hand because of a biking accident. He still drives, despite his prosthetic hand.”

  “Uncle Luke is hardcore,” Poe said and laughed. “Let’s ditch the sad shit and talk about something less depressing.”

  “Well then we shouldn’t talk about Finn’s new bike,” Phasma said with a smirk.

  “What’s so depressing about my new bike?” Finn asked, clearly riled up.

  “The stats? Barely 500 cc cubic capacity?” Phasma said.

  “Aww leave the poor Honda alone,” Rey said with a giggle. “She’s not yet fully grown!”

  “In this house, we respect Hondas!” Han interjected, but there was a mischievous undertone in his voice. “Even though… They do have a point…”

  “God damnit Han, you were my last hope!” Finn said, but this time, he smiled despite himself.   

  “We still haven’t figured out whether or not we will go for a ride,” Leia said and just to make sure, shot everyone a stern look.

  “We could text Jyn and Cassian too,” Rey suggested and poured herself another cup of coffee.

  “Let’s do that,” Poe said. “How about everyone who is up for it, meet downstairs in an hour?”

 

  “What was that at breakfast?” Armitage asked Kylo when they were alone in Kylo’s flat again.

  “Just some good natured joking. Finn bought the new Honda Rebel and it’s cubic capacity is adorable. I mean Rey’s V7 has about 750 cc. The bikes are about in the same weight class, somewhere between 180 and 190 kg dry.”

Armitage smiled and Kylo kissed his forehead soflty.

  “You ain’t got a clue huh?”

  “I don’t, no,” Armitage said with a chuckle. “Would you be so kind as to tell me, darling.”

Gently, Armitage put his arms around Kylo’s waist and rested his chin on Kylo’s chest. With a smug smile, Kylo brushed Armitage’s hair aside and kissed his forehead.

  “Another day perhaps…”

  “You little fucker,” Armitage hissed and pinched Kylo.

  “Ow, what the hell?”

Soon Armitage regretted messing with Kylo, because he was picked up, carried to bed and tickled until he couldn’t breathe any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and if you enjoyed it, please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please please please leave kudos and a comment!  
> Lots of love  
> cf  
> I'm charlotte-frey on tumblr


End file.
